


Walking this Earth alone

by Kandai



Series: Empire of the Moon [7]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kidnapping, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S'ils sont tous nés sous la même lumière, à qui peut-on faire encore confiance ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking this Earth alone

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : William Joyce, Dreamworks Studios.
> 
> Note : Il aura mis du temps, il est là et il soulève de nouvelles questions auxquelles la suite répondra, je vous le promets. D'ici là, bonne lecture :)

####  Walking this Earth alone

 

Ombric Shalazar se fendit d’un long soupir, renonçant à combattre l’atroce migraine qui lui vrillait les tempes. Et dire que la journée avait eu l’audace de plutôt bien commencer.

Pour cause, ce soir, c’était la nouvelle lune.

Les soirées de nouvelle lune avaient toujours été pour le vieil Esprit une occasion de pouvoir contempler le ciel sans se sentir coupable ou en colère, sans avoir l’envie urgente de crier sa haine aux étoiles indifférentes et au globe moqueur de son ennemie. Durant ces oasis mensuelles, il pouvait s’allonger sur le sol froid et se sentir profondément lui-même de nouveau, une jeune âme sous le regard aimant des étoiles, sans la conscience aigüe de trahir toutes les vieilles croyances en s’autorisant à penser ainsi. Ombric avait depuis longtemps renoncé à justifier sa lâcheté : il était vieux et comptait avec lassitude les longues années qui lui restaient encore à exister, tout en vivant vingt-sept jours par cycle avec l’inéluctable savoir que la Lune avait gagné et que seule sa chute dans le néant pouvait le délivrer de sa culpabilité persistante.

Douce promesse d’une fin qui n’arrivait jamais et pour cause ! Qu’était-ce que la mort, sinon l’ineffable œuvre du Temps sur toute chose ? Dans un endroit où les horloges avaient cessé de tourner, où la mortalité n’était qu’une case à cocher dans le bas d’un formulaire, quelle délivrance la Mort pouvait-elle se targuer d’apporter, sinon celle d’une vengeance qui ne pourrait être exécutée ?

Aussi, quand cette dernière posa pour la première fois depuis des siècles sa faux éternelle dans son jardin d’herbes courtes, le premier réflexe d’Ombric avait été de se tourner de l’autre côté et de l’ignorer superbement, pestant intérieurement contre le fait qu’elle venait lui pourrir sa journée qui jusque là, avait très bien commencé, fallait-il le rappeler ?

— Très mature, Shalazar, répondit-elle, sa voix abandonnant le son flûté de la jeune adolescente dont elle prenait la forme et tombant dans un registre plus bas, grinçant et presque sourd – plus vieux que le monde et pour cause, elle était plus vieille que lui.

Le vieil Esprit se retint de la chasser de son domaine ; futile exercice mais non sans satisfaction. Elle avait peut-être le droit de lui en vouloir pour s’accrocher si obstinément à ses vieilles rancœurs mais ces derniers temps, Ombric avait l’impression d’être le seul à ne pas avoir oublié le pourquoi ils étaient tous coincés sur cette misérable terre, à attendre leur tout aussi misérable fin. Il était le seul à se souvenir d’Elle et son souvenir brûlait dans ses veines de pierre aussi sûrement que la fin du monde serait écrite.

— Par la Terre, vieux fou, siffla la Mort, la voix pleine d’un venin vieux comme le monde. Comme tu veux, reste à te lamenter dans ton coin, j’ai mieux à faire que de jouer les coursiers pour une bande d’Esprits gâteux qui n’ont rien d’autre de mieux à faire que de compter les jours jusqu’à la Fin des temps avec un grand F.

Devait-elle toujours être aussi agaçante ? Ombric décida que oui, sinon elle ne serait pas vraiment la Mort : énervante depuis son piédestal de verre, quelque part dans une bulle qu’il ne pourrait pas atteindre et sûre du fait qu’elle finirait par l’enterrer, lui aussi.

— Je ne t’oblige pas à venir ici, Mort. Si tu persistes à chercher des alliés là où tu ne peux pas en trouver, c’est ton problème et pas le mien.

— D’accord, sucre d’orge, railla la quasi-déité, disons que j’ai pigé l’idée mais admettons que c’est pas pour moi que je suis venue te taper la causette, tu serais intéressé d’écouter ce que j’ai à dire ?

— Tu crois que tes manigances m’intéressent ? cracha Ombric.

— Si elles concernent Jack Frost ? Un peu, mon neveu.

Ombric fronça ses sourcils broussailleux, décontenancé. De tous les arguments que la Mort pouvait ressortir dans la conversation et la Lune savait qu’il y en avait un paquet, il attendait qu’elle lui présente un qui fît sens et pas de ces boniments dont elle semblait de plus en plus friande. Non désireux de jouer à cet incessant jeu de devinettes, le vieil Esprit se détourna de son agaçante interlocutrice et ne prit pas la peine de répondre.

—  Par la Lune à poil, s’exclama la Mort d’une façon fort peu élégante, tu n’sais rien, pas vrai ?

— Parce que je suis censé comprendre un mot à ce que tu déblatères depuis tout à l’heure ? Première nouvelle.

— Ombric, répliqua la Mort, toute surprise disparue de son visage, devenu grave comme son nom semblait si bien lui aller. Je ne plaisante plus. L’heure est grave ; nous avons besoin de ton secours.

Le Père du Temps se retint d’envoyer son poing à travers la jeune femme. Que croyait-elle, qu’il plaisantait ? Qu’il préférait passer le restant de sa vie à comploter de stupides mascarades en espérant que cela changerait la moindre chose, que cela détruirait d’une façon ou d’une autre le monstre que la Lune avait construit ? Il connaissait bien l’inutilité de ces rébellions vaines, de la conjugaison de leurs pouvoirs moribonds mais que pouvait-il faire, à part les condamner à l’immortalité ? L’être à ses côtés aurait pu tuer la Lune depuis si longtemps, aurait pu mettre un terme à son règne de terreur sans même devoir battre un cil et elle avait eu l’audace de _refuser_ , après avoir assisté sans broncher à l’effondrement de l’ancien monde.

Cette… chose avait refusé de venger l’épouse d’Ombric et voilà qu’elle lui demandait de l’aide ? Que la Lune l’emporte ! Dégoûté, il lui cracha au visage, un geste dont elle ne prit même pas la peine de s’offusquer.

— Ta colère puérile n’a aucun sens, répliqua-t-elle avec de l’acier dans sa voix. J’ignore pourquoi tu as été maintenu dans l’ombre jusqu’ici mais je suis sûre que ce n’est pas ce qu’Elle voudrait.

— Comment je pourrais le savoir aujourd’hui ? Comment _oses_ -tu seulement prononcé son nom ? Ma femme est morte, Mort, c’est toi-même qui l’as emportée ! _Tu_ as laissé cela arriver !

— J’ai un devoir, Ombric, asséna-t-elle avec sécheresse. Tu as peut-être oublié le tien mais _je_ n’ai pas ce loisir.

Ombric serra les paupières. Il avait fait ses choix ; la Mort avait fait les siens. Aucun ne regretterait ses décisions, même mis face aux conséquences de leurs actes de couardise – dans un sens comme dans un autre, ils avaient tous deux préféré la voie de la lâcheté.

— Pars d’ici, Mort, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, son verdict final.

— Non, je ne le ferais pas. Il faut que tu comprennes… cela nous dépasse tous les deux, Ombric. Il y a… Pour la première fois depuis des millénaires, nous pouvons mettre un terme à ce que la Lune a entrepris de faire.

Le Père du Temps fronça ses sourcils broussailleux. Stopper la Lune ? Mettre un terme à son empire infernal ? Aucun d’entre eux n’en avait le pouvoir ; la seule qui aurait pu le faire était morte depuis si longtemps, tombée sans bruit dans le gouffre de la non-existence.

— Comment ? demanda le vieil Esprit, fatigué par ces machinations sans fin.

— Jack Frost, Ombric, répondit simplement la Mort. Il est la clé.

* * *

Ce fut le tic tac des horloges qui sortit Jack de sa torpeur.

L’Esprit soupira longuement et referma solidement les yeux. Il avait souhaité, durant les heures qu’il avait passé entre la veille et l’inconscience sur le nuage du Marchand de sable, que toute la nuit précédente ne fût qu’un rêve farfelu et terrifiant, un cauchemar de plus pour hanter ses dernières lui mais il n’avait pas le loisir de fuir la sinistre réalité, pas lorsque son énergie manquait cruellement à l’appel et que ses bras le cuisaient d’une douleur lancinante, pas alors qu’il s’était réveillé sur un sol dur et inconnu, des cliquetis d’aiguilles et des crissements de rouages dans les oreilles.

Animé d’une curiosité morne, Jack desserra les paupières et jeta un coup d’œil aux alentours. Ouvrit la bouche, complètement stupéfait.

Il était allongé sur le sol de ce qui ressemblait à un gigantesque atelier d’horlogerie, façonné dans une disposition qui aurait renvoyé chez eux les contes de fées les plus audacieux et n’avait probablement rien à envier à l’atelier du Père Noël. Chaque pan de mur était habité par une horloge, toutes plus différentes les unes des autres en taille et en modèle, chaque surface plane était recouverte de schémas, de pièces détachées ou de sabliers plus grands que sa tête ; le sol même était rempli de babioles encombrantes comme des planches dans lesquelles des motifs avaient été découpés, des fils de fer tordus, des perles colorées dont la seule présence suffisait à remplir Jack d’une perplexité émerveillée. Était-il encore en train de rêver ? Un pareil endroit ne devait pas pouvoir exister ailleurs que dans un monde imaginaire.

L’Élémentaire posa ses mains sur le sol et poussa doucement. Grimaça lorsque les courbatures dans ses bras le rappelèrent à l’ordre. Eh, définitivement pas un rêve, alors.

— Où suis-je ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute, espérant à moitié recevoir une réponse.

Son souhait fut exaucé presque immédiatement lorsque la voix mélodieuse qui avait bercé son sommeil s’éleva derrière son dos :

— Dans l’atelier d’Ombric Shalazar. En sécurité.

Des années de prudence excessive et de réflexes défensifs virent Jack se retourner avant même que le nouveau venu eût terminé sa phrase, son bâton dans sa main et prêt à frapper si cela s’avérait nécessaire. Flottant paresseusement dans l’encadrement d’une porte, le Marchand de sable le gratifia d’un regard vaguement ennuyé, sans se préoccuper le moins du monde de la crosse du bâton gelée qui pendait à quelques centimètres de son nez.

— Reculez, ordonna Jack, un grondement vicieux sur le bout des lèvres.

Sanderson Mansnoozie leva les yeux au ciel mais glissa gracieusement de quelques centimètres en arrière, déposant au passage quelques grains dorés sur le plancher encombré. Jack montra les dents, hésitant entre se montrer furieux devant la désinvolture du petit personnage ou terrifié parce que flûte, c’était un _Gardien_ devant lui et ce dernier allait probablement le pulvériser jusqu’à ce qu’il ne restât plus de Jack Frost que des flocons épars… même si ce serait un peu étrange de ne le faire que maintenant, vu qu’il avait été à la merci du bonhomme pendant plusieurs heures… mais qui était-il pour savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête tordue des serviteurs de la Lune ?

Le Marchand de sable ne fit pas un geste, cependant, à part celui de pencher légèrement la tête pour mieux pouvoir le fixer d’un air tout aussi désintéressé que celui de

— Qu’est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? gronda l’Élémentaire, conscient que sa voix frisait l’hystérie et encore plus conscient de n’en avoir rien à faire. Il avait échoué à ramener Jamie en sécurité, hors de l’emprise de la Lune ; pire encore, il l’avait laissé entre les griffes de Pitch Black, entre tous, et il s’était bêtement laissé enlever par un autre Gardien pendant que Jamie était il-ne-savait-où en train de subir probablement toutes les abominations du monde – sa faute, _sa faute_ , il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

— Là, tout de suite, je préférerais ne pas avoir une arme potentiellement dangereuse agitée sous mon nez, répondit Sanderson d’un ton égal en pointant délibérément son bâton de berger, mais quelque chose me dit que tu risques de ne pas m’écouter si je te demande de le ranger, je me trompe ?

Et puis quoi _encore_?

— Plutôt mourir, siffla Jack, outré par l’audace du bonhomme.

Et là, comble de l’étrange pour une soirée qui en avait déjà vu des vertes : le Marchand de sable se fendit d’un gloussement dont on n’aurait su dire s’il était joyeux, triste ou simplement cruel.

— Ah, mais n’est-ce pas notre destin à tous ? Après cette nuit, la date de notre imminente fin a certainement été avancée – non pas que cela doive t’effrayer, Jack Frost. Les proies du Croque-mitaine sont rarement laissées pour compte, encore moins celles qui ont réussi à piquer sa colère. Je n’envie pas ton sort, jeune Élémentaire.

Les _proies_. Hiver bien-aimé, que devait subir Jamie aux mains de ce sinistre personnage ? L’esprit hivernal réprima une envie de vomir et s’agrippa davantage à son bâton, sans se soucier de la fine couche de glace qui se propageait sous ses pieds.

— Je lui ai déjà échappé, protesta Jack avec force.

Le Marchand de sable pouffa, dérisoire.

— A peine. Tu l’as pris par surprise la première fois et _je_ l’ai pris par surprise la seconde fois, corrigea le petit bonhomme de sable d’un air dédaigneux. Crois-moi, petit flocon de neige, quand je t’affirme qu’il mettra tout en œuvre pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. A l’avenir, j’éviterais de croiser son chemin si tu le peux.

A l’avenir ? Jack se fendit d’un ricanement incrédule.

— Vous… c’est une énorme blague, n’est-ce pas ? De quel avenir vous parlez ? Vous êtes au courant que l’équinoxe approche ? Avec Pitch Black qui préside, est-ce que vous pensez sérieusement que j’ai une chance ?

Le marchand de sable lui adressa un regard éthéré, presque aliénant et laissa ses lèvres s’étirer dans un sourire sec, à la limite du cruel.

— Pour être franc, Jack Frost ? Non, je ne pense pas que tu survivras.

Jack eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui coller un coup de poing au creux de l’estomac. Il le savait pourtant et la Mort en personne était venue l’Avertir mais se l’entendre dire aussi brutalement, après avoir échappé aux griffes du Croque-mitaine ? Cela avait de quoi faire vaciller les plus courageux, une qualité qu’il n’avait jamais prétendu posséder après tout.

Merde, oh merde, il allait _mourir_ et pas de la façon la plus enviable qui soit, il allait se faire écorcher vif par le Croque-mitaine et qu’est-ce qu’il foutait encore là, d’ailleurs ? C’était Jamie que le Marchand de sable aurait dû sauver !

— Peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça, continua le Gardien des rêves avec une indifférence effrayante. Ton existence prolongée ne fera que nous attirer des problèmes supplémentaires et nous en avons déjà bien assez maintenant que la Lune est au courant que tu respires toujours.

Les genoux tremblants, Jack resserra sa prise sur son bâton. Rien ne faisait sens : si c’était réellement ce que pensait le Gardien, pourquoi l’avoir sauvé de Pitch Black ? Il n’eut aucune idée d’où il trouva le courage de balbutier cette question à son prétendu sauveur mais ce qui lui restait de contenance s’effaça devant la grimace cruelle du Marchand de sable.

— Pourquoi t’avoir sauvé ? Rien qui ne concerne ta petite personne, rassure-toi. J’avais une dette de longue date et j’ai vu là l’occasion de la remplir : te voir disparaître de la surface de cette Terre me procurerait un intense sentiment de satisfaction, jeune Esprit, mais je laisse à d’autres l’occasion de décider de ton sort. J’ignore quelle valeur peut avoir le puceron qui est tombé aux mains du Croque-mitaine ce soir mais certainement moins que le dernier Élémentaire libre.

— Vous avez brisé votre couverture, articula Jack, décontenancé par les mots contradictoires. S’il n’était pas important, pourquoi l’avoir sauvé simplement pour remplir une dette ? Si Jamie n’était pas si important, pourquoi lui a-t-on ordonné d’aller le récupérer ? La tête lui tournait étrangement.

— Crois-tu que ma couverture m’aurait servi à quelque chose si la Lune était parvenue à te mettre la main dessus, jeune naïf ? Ne te souviens-tu vraiment pas ? J’étais là le jour où tu es sorti de ce lac, Jack Frost. C’est moi qui ai porté ton corps inanimé jusqu’au sein de la Reine, dans lequel tu as été bercé avant de venir au monde.

De quoi est-ce que ce maudit Gardien parlait ? Il était né dans les bras de sa Mère, comme tous Ses enfants avant lui – pourquoi cet absurde mensonge ? Tenait-il à le déstabiliser, à lui faire perdre confiance en tout ce qu’il avait toujours cru ? Jack pouvait-il réellement lui faire confiance – non, bien sûr, c’était un agent de la Lune, il aurait très bien pu être un agent double ou recevoir ses ordres ou une saleté dans ce genre, tout ce qu’il racontait n’était qu’un immonde tissu de mensonges…

— Je ne vous crois pas, siffla l’Élémentaire en brandissant à nouveau son bâton sur le petit bonhomme de sable, lequel éclata d’un rire malveillant.

— Regarde-toi, pauvre chose, maintenue dans l’ombre toute ta vie. Crois-tu qu’il suffit d’avoir un poignet vierge pour clamer que tu es libre de toute corruption ? Crois-tu qu’il suffise de ne pas avoir franchi l’Empire de la Lune pour être libre de son influence ? Réfléchis un peu, trésor. Pourquoi ta Mère t’a-t-Elle gardé auprès d’Elle si longtemps ? Pourquoi la Lune tient-elle tellement à te capturer, toi, alors que d’autres Élémentaires flétrissent sous son joug, privés de pouvoirs et de volonté ? Crois-tu savoir quelque chose qu’ils ignorent ? Pauvre trésor. Que sais-tu seulement des plans de la Reine ? A peine moins que moi.

Jack abaissa son bâton de quelques centimètres, secoué par les questions que posait le Gardien à voix haute. A dire vrai… il savait que sa Mère avait des plans, qu’Elle lui disait qu’il se passait des choses au dehors mais tout ce qu’il savait, tout ce qu’elle lui avait _dit_ , c’était de ne sortir que pendant les nuits sans Lune, d’être prudent, de rester caché. Et de protéger Jamie.

Et il avait échoué. Deux tâches qu’il avait été incapable de mener à bien – oh ! Combien Elle devait être déçue en ce moment mais peut-être pas autant que Jack lui-même qui sentait la menace gronder au loin, menacer de fondre sur son âme et de l’engloutir tout entier.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? hoqueta-t-il, tremblant.

— Oh, pour l’amour de… ! Réfléchis, jeune sot, répliqua sèchement le Marchand de sable. La Lune ne perdrait pas de temps pour te ramener vivant si tu n’avais pas quelque chose qu’elle veut. Si tu ne sais rien, si tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe autour de toi, pourquoi t’accorder un traitement de faveur ? C’est ce que tu es qui compte. Tu es la _clé_ , Jack Frost. Si tu avais été réellement libre, crois-tu qu’Elle aurait pris la peine de te cacher si longtemps ?

Qu’est-ce que… Il ne voulait tout de même pas _dire_ …

— Tu es un Enfant de la Lune, Jack Frost, cracha le Marchand de sable avec amertume.

— Comme nous tous, ajouta-t-il après que le choc d’un bâton heurtant le sol se fut dissipé.

* * *

Elle qui était la Mort, qui existait depuis plus longtemps que toute cette bande de bras cassés réunis sur lesquels elle gardait un œil sévère et parfois tendre, se sentait curieusement vieille depuis quelques siècles.

C’était peut-être un peu alarmant comme constat à poser car cela voulait plus ou moins dire qu’elle avait eu le temps de se sentir vieille, temps que sa fonction ne lui accordait que secondes par secondes ; si elle avait été en meilleurs termes avec le père du Temps, peut-être aurait-elle cédé à la tentation de geler le courant inexorable pendant… oh, rêvons, une heure complète ? Une heure où elle pourrait se surprendre à fermer les yeux et à ne penser à rien, pas de Lune à évincer de son trône d’ivoire, pas de complots à ourdir aux plus sombres heures de la nuit, pas de gamins à protéger et à condamner, pas de travail abrutissant. Juste une heure pour devenir complètement Moira, une persona qu’elle n’avait jamais eu l’occasion de revêtir tout à fait, pour s’habiller avec des couleurs imaginaires et rêver à des jours où elle n’aurait pas le poids du monde à porter sur les épaules.

De bien futiles rêves.

— Comment l’a-t-il pris ? marmonna Sanderson qui s’était déplacé jusqu’à son côté, surveillant la silhouette rigide du Père Temps qui leur présentait un dos tendu sur lequel se croisait une paire de mains.

— Je ne sais pas. Probablement mal. Comment veux-tu qu’il le prenne autrement ? soupira Moira en reprenant sa voix fluette d’adolescente. J’avais presque oublié que tu parlais, Sanderson.

— Je suis sûr que ça ne t’avait pas manqué, renifla-t-il avec dédain.

— Pas vraiment, non.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, chacun perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux chassant le Maître du temps avec une curiosité presque avide. Le Marchand de sable se décida finalement à rompre le silence si cher à son cœur, sa voix douceâtre courant au gré du vent comme un fil de soie.

— J’ai parlé à Frost.

— Je suppose que tu lui as dit ?

— Il méritait de savoir, s’insurgea vaguement le Gardien.

— Hm, grommela la Mort. _Elle_ n’allait pas apprécier cela mais quitte à ce que cette nuit soit un fiasco d’un bout à l’autre, autant la rater aussi brillamment que possible. Jackson méritait la vérité, même aussi incomplète et tordue que celle que le Gardien aigri ait pu lui fournir : peut-être était-ce mieux de croire les faits incomplets, de ne voir que la moitié du tableau immonde que la réalité formait. Peut-être cela aurait-il été mieux de laisser dans le noir ?

— Son expression quand je lui ai dit… Je ne souhaiterais soumettre personne à ce genre d’horreur, Moïra. Il n’aurait jamais dû naître, soupira le petit bonhomme en jouant machinalement avec son sable magique.

— Et l’Empire de la Lune aurait continué indéfiniment, tuant notre essence à petit feu, ensevelissant nos valeurs sous la haine et la peur qu’elle sait si bien maîtriser. Ce n’est qu’un sacrifice de plus, parmi les centaines que nous avons déjà fait. Est-ce que tu souhaites, Sanderson ? Oublier qui tu es réellement ?

— Serais-je ici si c’était le cas ?

Il avait un point, le bougre, mais la Mort était fatiguée de se faire l’arbitre silencieuse. La Reine lui en voudrait d’avoir précipité les choses mais avait-elle seulement eu le choix ? La Lune avait frappé trop tôt, au moment où Elle commençait à peine à se montrer assez puissante pour envisager la contre-attaque ; certainement, le plan avait comporté des risques inutiles mais ils n’avaient entrevu aucune autre solution, même lorsque les violences avaient fait mine de s’essouffler.

Et demain, ce serait Jackson Overland Frost qui paierait pour leur arrogance.

Jack, fils de la Terre, né dans son sein et si étroitement lié à son pouvoir, si _fidèle_ à leurs liens de sang ; Jack, fils de la Lune, né sous son règne et vivant comme une ombre dans son empire, absorbant sa magie en silence depuis des siècles. L’inconvénient de magies aussi anciennes et aussi puissantes que celle qui liait la Lune à son empire était l’importance que prenaient ses sujets : quel intérêt de gouverner un royaume vide ? Non, la Lune se nourrissait de leur existence, les vampirisait de leur pouvoir et laissait sa marque sur leurs apparences comme d’autres laisseraient une carte de bienvenue. Primal et sans finesse – ainsi était la marque des anciens pouvoirs qui ordonnaient l’univers.

Mais la Terre – moribonde, si faible, dormant sans bouger ni donner le moindre signe de vie, puisant dans ses réserves d’énergie depuis des siècles – la Terre n’avait plus qu’une poignée de sujets réduits en esclavage. Il y avait eu des Élémentaires libres au cours des derniers millénaires mais ils n’avaient pas duré bien longtemps ; les autres étaient trop faibles pour prétendre à un titre ou un pouvoir quelconque. Aux yeux de tous, la Terre était morte depuis longtemps et seules les ruines de son ancien règne éveillaient encore des échos de nostalgie chez les plus hardis.

Et puis, trois cents ans auparavant, il y avait eu un ultime sursaut, un minuscule acte de rébellion – la naissance d’un Fils de la Lune, arraché dès sa première inspiration aux yeux malveillants qui l’avaient tiré de l’eau gelée ; un Fils de la Terre, le dernier, qui avait exhalé pour la première fois entre les bras chaleureux de sa Mère. Un pied dans chaque monde et un destin tout tracé : oui, peut-être que le mensonge eût été moins cruel.

Tuer Jack Frost n’aurait eu aucun impact si n’importe quel Esprit s’en chargeait, à peine ferait-il trembler les catacombes d’un empire en ruine. Mais la Terre, oh, la Terre, brûlant de la rage millénaire d’être vengée, récupérant ses ultimes forces pour frapper un unique coup, la Terre, guidant les mains de son dernier fils vers leur propre destruction – oui, la Lune avait eu raison d’avoir peur. Tout comme elle avait eu raison de se réjouir en retrouvant enfin son fils disparu, encore inconscient de son issue funeste. Une clé ouvrait la porte dans les deux sens – le lien allait des deux côtés, vers ses deux génitrices traîtresses. Si les forces de la moribonde pouvaient mettre à genoux la rayonnante, alors le coup de cette dernière pulvériserait simplement ce qui vivait encore dans la première.

Jackson Frost était un enfant issu des deux mondes, la clé pour détruire comme pour sauver.

Et si la Lune tuait Jack Frost, détruisait le dernier enfant libre de la Nature, il ne resterait plus des anciens jours qu’une pluie de cendres.

* * *

Jamie passait un sale quart d’heure.

Le Croque-mitaine l’avait traîné de force dans un trou minuscule creusé à même le sol avant de le jeter au milieu de ce qui ressemblait à un donjon comme on en voyait dans les jeux vidéos avec des dragons, rempli de cages vides, de chaînes de métal et de plein de trucs sinistres qui semblaient faire mal. Le méchant bonhomme s’était contenté de le laisser tremblant sur le sol, sans même prendre la peine de l’enfermer – pas que ce fût nécessaire de toute façon, même s’il avait eu le courage de tenter quoi que ce soit, les juments-cauchemars n’auraient fait qu’une bouchée de lui – et avait commencé ensuite à crier très fort devant un gigantesque globe noir.

Jamie n’avait pas tant cherché à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait plutôt qu’à tenter de s’enfuir par tous les moyens, sa route barrée à chaque tournant par les yeux étincelants des juments-cauchemars et leurs sabots cruels. Il s’était accroché à l’espoir que Jack vînt l’arracher des griffes de son ravisseur, espoir qui s’était amoindri au fur et à mesure que les ombres dansantes diminuaient sur les murs gris. Aucun rayon de soleil ne perçait au plus profond du trou mais il y existait quelques minces filets d’une lumière éthérée, presque… lunaire.

Épuisé, Jamie se recroquevilla sur lui-même et pria pour que le sommeil l’emportât. D’autres auraient pensé que s’endormir au milieu de cauchemars était une très mauvaise idée mais Jamie doutait qu’il puisse rester éveillé indéfiniment. Le Croque-mitaine avait depuis longtemps disparu dans les recoins sombres de son antre, même si ses cris de rage résonnaient encore dans l’immense caverne ; l’enfant ignorait s’il devait se montrer reconnaissant ou effrayé de n’avoir pour compagnie que les sinistres chevaux aux yeux avides.

Ses paupières commençaient à s’alourdir lorsque la lumière au fond de la grotte se mit à changer autour de lui. D’abord fade, elle se mit à briller doucement et à se déplacer le long des murs, comme mue d’une volonté propre, dispersant les cauchemars qu’elle touchait en un clin d’œil. Armé de ce qui lui restait de courage, Jamie rampa jusqu’à la tache lumineuse la plus proche et regarda avec étonnement les juments disparaître dans les couloirs sombres ; la lumière était légèrement tiède, comme une couverture dont il s’imaginait être enveloppé. Maigre réconfort entre l’abandon de Jack, les griffes du Croque-mitaine et les coups des cauchemars, il prendrait ce qu’on lui offrirait.

— Voilà, susurra une voix étonnamment douce à son oreille alors qu’un poids s’installait sur ses épaules. Elles sont parties, les vilaines choses, n’est-ce pas ? Je te prie d’excuser Pitch, il n’est pas le meilleur des hôtes.

Jamie sursauta et se retourna pour voir d’où provenait la mystérieuse voix – il n’y avait personne !

— J’ai bien peur que tu ne puisses pas me voir aujourd’hui, Jamie, continua la voix chantante. Les soirs de Lune morte sont les périodes où mon pouvoir est au plus bas ; en ce moment, je dépense des trésors d’énergie pour pouvoir te parler.

Le petit garçon cligna les yeux, le cœur soudain pris d’une panique violente. La Lune morte ? Les… la _lumière_  ! Elle n’était pas _normale_ , elle n’aurait pas dû exister ici, aussi loin du ciel et des étoiles ! Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la voix… ?

— Oh, comme tu es un garçon intelligent, Jamie Bennett, ronronna la Lune, appréciative. Tu seras parfait.

Jamie ne tint plus : il hurla de terreur.


End file.
